Mmm...Mr. Postman...
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Duo is Heero's mail carrier. Heero lives with his boyfriend, but Duo comes to deliver the mail while Heero's boyfriend is at work. Heero and Duo flirt, but they've never actually done or said anything beyond that. Finally, Heero gets up the courage to mak


Mmm...Mr. Postman...  
By: Vampira  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Comedy/alternate universe/romance  
Lime  
Yaoi  
Pairings: Duo/Heero  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Story blurb: Duo is a mail carrier and he carries mail to Heero's house. Heero lives with his boyfriend and has taken a liking to Duo. He waits for Duo to bring the mail every day at around ten o'clock, so that he can meet Duo outside and get the mail. He likes to talk to Duo...and Duo wasn't half bad looking...Heero loves a guy in a uniform...Okay, bad, bad, bad summary. Anyway, you know their roles! *falls over* And, just read the fic...If it's really that bad, flame me. No, wait...that'll make me laugh...O.o  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark and Lady Lye. I'm sure they'll both deny they know me, when they read this...-_-;;   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, nor do I claim to. Any characters that are mine are the ones not recognized from Gundam Wing.  
  
Warnings: This has implied sex between two men. If this or the pairing of Duo/Heero, then I suggest you leave. That's the point of this fic!  
  
Heero Yuy was staring out of the window. It was almost time for that gorgeous looking mail carrier to come! He was glad that his boyfriend was off at work around the time the postman came. He didn't want Patrick to be there if Heero couldn't control himself. So, it was a wonderful thing that the postman came in the morning, and Patrick came home at night.  
  
Heero and the postman would sometimes flirt, but they never did anything else. It drove Heero crazy!! He really, really wanted that guy. He didn't care if he didn't know the guy's name. The guy was nice, decent, hot...And, a lot of other things that Heero couldn't really put his mind to remembering all at once. His brain would explode. And, then he wouldn't be able to go out and get the mail and meet the postman!!  
  
Heero basically made sure everything was out of his way, before the postman came. He wanted to make sure that if he had to run or that if the postman wanted a little tumble on the floor, that there wouldn't be anything in the way. To Hell, with the damn nosey neighbors! He no longer cared what they thought! He'd have sex with that postman in the driveway if they wanted a show, damn it!   
  
Heero was also sure that that postman was much better in bed than Patrick. The relationship with Patrick had gone stale, but they were still together, hanging onto nothing, for only God knows why. But, Patrick was...well...awful...in bed. Heero used to think it was his fault, but, now...he knew it was Patrick. Maybe, Patrick was already getting it somewhere else. Oh well...The thought didn't bother Heero as much as it would have before the relationship went stale, and, besides, Heero was already thinking about cheating on Patrick.   
  
The clocks all buzzed at ten o'clock and Heero knew that the postman was NEVER late. Heero had all the clocks in the house set for ten in the morning. They all buzzed, rang, sang, yelled at the same time.  
  
Heero sped toward the door, so that he could get by the door in time to meet the postman on the porch. He had a plan...He was gonna get the postman inside of him one way or another! Of course...if the postman didn't want to...Heero would be embarrassed and disappointed. But, if he thought about what ifs, then he'd NEVER get up the courage to do anything like this! Now or ever. He had to stay positive. The postman did want him as much as Heero wanted the postman and he wouldn't deny him. The mail could be a little late to the others. He knew that that was selfish, but, well...this was the only time he'd ever be able to get the courage up to do something like this and he didn't know the postman and wouldn't be able to meet him later. It had to be now or never.  
  
The postman, a tall man of six feet and six inches, pleasant figure and pleasantly thin, yet having a muscular build at the same time. He was obviously strong and Heero was right when he described him as drop dead gorgeous. The postman also had long hair, a little past his ass, that was dark brown and done up in a braid. He wore the blue postal uniform, dark blue pants, light blue shirt, dark blue jacket and dark blue baseball cap style hat, all telling people that he was a United States Postman. He also had the brown mailbag with him. He was already coming around and toward Heero's house.  
  
Heero was waiting behind the door, watching out the window, though making sure the postman couldn't see him. He was ready to open the door and snatch the postman inside and throw them both to the ground.  
  
The postman whistled, though he was slightly disappointed that Heero was out today. He really wanted Heero. He would have jumped him by now, if he hadn't had a job to do. He'd seen the way that asshole of a boyfriend treated Heero, while the guy was home from work on a day off. He didn't deserve Heero. Heero deserved someone that could give him love and affection, not pain and misery.  
  
The postman opened the screen door that led to the porch and walked up to the mailbox that was right next to the door. He opened the lid and put in the mail.   
  
No sooner had the postman done this, the postman's name was Duo Maxwell as was stated, sewn into his jacket, but it was easily missed, did Heero open the door and pull Duo in, kissing Duo passionately, Duo dropping his mailbag, as they both basically fell to the floor, locked in a searing kiss.   
  
Noises could actually be heard next door! They had both wanted each other for a very long time and now they had each other...They were NOT going to be quiet about it!  
  
"Mmm...Mr. Postman..." Heero moaned out, loudly, as a neighbor dialed Heero's phone number. The phone was ignored when it rang.  
  
  
The End.  
  
Author's notes: Awful, ne? Please, review! ^^;; 


End file.
